UFO-Vorfall von Roswell
Im Juni des Jahres 1947 stürzte in der Nähe des Ortes Corona (New Mexico) ein Luftfahrzeug ab, bei dem es sich zunächst um ein unidentifiziertes Flugobjekt (UFO) handelte. Der Vorfall wurde als UFO-Absturz von Roswell, nach dem Roswell Army Air Field, in den 1980ern weltberühmt. Erforscher des UFO-Phänomens, sowie Personen, die daran glauben, dass im 20. Jahrhundert außerirdische Lebensformen die Erde besucht haben, halten den Roswell-Vorfall für eines der wichtigsten Ereignisse in der UFO-Forschung. Was passierte damals? Zuvor sei bemerkt, dass der Vorfall von Roswell zu vielfältigen Spekulationen und in der Folge auch zu verschiedenen Verschwörungstheorien geführt hat. Wichtig zu wissen ist, dass es nur sehr wenige First-Hand-Zeugen gibt, also Zeugen, die damals am Geschehen direkt beteiligt waren. Der wichtigste Zeuge ist der Farmer Mac Brazel, der am 14. Juni 1947 auf einer von ihm für die Familie Foster verwalteten Farm ungewöhnliche Trümmerteile fand. Mac Brazel unterrichtete die örtliche Wetterstation von seinem Fund, denn er ging nach Aussage seines ältesten Sohnes Bill Brazel davon aus, dass er Teile eines Wetterballons gefunden habe. Die Wetterstation aber vermisste keinen Ballon und riet ihm daher, sich an den örtlichen Sheriff zu wenden. Da Mac Brazel am Montag den 7. Juli geschäftlich in der Stadt Roswell zu tun hatte, meldete er dem dortigen Sheriff Wilcox seinen Fund. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass der Farmer an diesem Tag Trümmerteile dabei hatte und sie Wilcox zeigte, denn Sheriff Wilcox hat nie selbst Angaben über die Trümmerteile gemacht, sondern sprach immer nur von dem, was ihm Mac Brazel berichtet habe. Auch Bill Brazel bestätigte dies. Am gleichen Tag fuhren der Nachrichtendienstoffizier der Luftwaffe, Major Jesse Marcel, Mac Brazel, Hauptmann Sheridan Cavitt sowie der Stabsfeldwebel Lewis S. Rickett zu der Fundstelle auf der Farm. Die 3 kg Wrackteile wurden später von Militärpersonal eingesammelt und zunächst zum Armeeflugplatz Roswell gebracht. Von dort wurden sie zum Wright Field in Dayton, Ohio geflogen. Am 8. Juli 1947 unterrichtete der Pressesprecher des Roswell-Militärstützpunktes Walter Haut telefonisch die Rundfunkstationen und Zeitungen über den Fund. Obwohl er die Trümmer selbst nicht gesehen hatte, sprach er davon, dass die "...vielen Gerüchte über die fliegenden Scheiben ... gestern Wirklichkeit wurden". Was wurde gefunden? Die Aussagen der Zeugen ähneln sich inhaltlich in ihren Angaben darüber was gefunden wurde. Insbesondere gilt dies für die folgenden Angaben: Es wurden nur kleine Teile gefunden, keine großen Trümmerstücke; vor allem fand man ein dünnes, aluminiumfolienartiges, mattsilbriges Material; Stücke, die wie Balsaholz aussahen; Klebebänder mit Markierungen darauf und Ballon- und Gummiteile. Mac Brazel selbst soll über die Trümmer nach Aussage seiner Tochter Bessie Brazel Schreiber gesagt haben: „Oh, es ist nur ein Haufen Abfall“. Der Reporter J. Bond Johnson, der damals bei der Zeitung Fort Worth Star-Telegram beschäftigt war, wird mit den Worten „Es war kein beeindruckendes Zeugs. Es war einfach nur ein Haufen Müll." zitiert. Übrigens sagte der damals an den Untersuchungen beteiligte Oberstleutnant Sheridan Cavitt aus, dass er damals keinen Geigerzähler besaß. Da er eidesstattlich bestätigte, dass an der Absturzstelle keine Radioaktivität gemessen wurde und auch in den Berichten und Aussagen von 1947 nie die Rede davon ist, kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass weder Messungen stattfanden, noch eine erhöhte Radioaktivität festgestellt wurde. Was stürzte damals tatsächlich vom Himmel? Die an der Absturzstelle gefundenen Trümmerteile entsprechen den Bestandteilen von Ballonzügen, die damals aus jeweils drei bis sieben Neoprenballons mit drei bis fünf daran befestigten Radarreflektoren vom Typ MC-307 bestanden. Jeder der Radarreflektoren hatte eine Seitenlänge von ca. einem Meter. Mit Hilfe der Reflektoren sollten in der Tropo- und Stratosphäre die Schockwellen von Raketen gemessen werden, die die Schallmauer durchbrachen. Was aber noch viel wichtiger war: Mit diesen Geräten hätte man auch eine Atombombenexplosion feststellen können und somit die erste Zündung einer russischen Atombombe sofort erkannt. Der Codename dieses Projektes war MOGUL und unterlag der höchsten Geheimhaltungsstufe, die vergeben werden konnte. Dieser Geheimhaltungsstufe der Priorität Top Secret A-1 war damals nur noch das Manhattan-Projekt zugeteilt. Das Team des Projekts MOGUL hatte erst Ende Mai 1947 in New Mexico seine Tätigkeiten aufgenommen. Dies ist neben der hohen Geheimhaltungsstufe der Grund, warum keiner der Beteiligten zu diesem Zeitpunkt von der Existenz dieser Wetterballons gehört hatte oder vorher ähnliche Trümmerteile gefunden worden waren. Charles B. Moore, ein Wissenschaftler der am Projekt MOGUL damals mitarbeitete, konnte die exakte Flugrichtung des damals in Roswell abgestürzten MOGUL Fluges Nr. 4 - der am 4. Juni 1947 gestartet war - rekonstruieren: Bis zum Ort Arabela, der nur 17 Meilen von der Foster-Ranch entfernt liegt, konnte der Ballonzug verfolgt werden, als der Kontakt abbrach. Der MOGUL Flug Nr. 4 bewegte sich damals auf einer Flugrichtungsachse Südwest/Nordost, und auch die beiden Hauptzeugen Mac Brazel und der Major Jesse Marcel hatten diese Flugrichtung für sehr wahrscheinlich gehalten. Gab es eine Vertuschung durch das Militär? Es gab tatsächlich eine Vertuschungsaktion, denn von der Existenz des hoch geheimen Projektes MOGUL sollten nat+rlich weder die öffentlichkeit noch - und das war das wichtigste - das Militär und die Politiker in Russland etwas erfahren. Daher präsentierte ebenfalls am 8. Juli 1947 General Roger Ramey die Reste des MOGUL-Ballons und erklärte, dass es sich um Teile eines ganz normalen Raywin-Wetterballons gehandelt habe. Am 10. Juli erschien in der Zeitung Alamogordo News ein Bericht mit der überschrift „Die Phantastereien „ber 'Fliegende Scheiben' werden hier aufgeklärt: Zeitungsreporter beobachtet, wie eine Armee-Radar-Einheit eine 'Scheibe' startet." Wie Charles B. Moore erklärt, handelte es sich dabei um ein Ablenkungsmanöver, das für die Presse veranstaltet wurde. Danach war es lange Zeit still um Roswell und die Vorgänge dort. Spätere Spekulationen um ein außerirdisches Raumschiff und seine Insassen Im Februar des Jahres 1978 wurde Major Jesse Marcel von dem UFO-Forscher Stanton T. Friedman interviewt. Friedman war erstaunt, dass Marcel sich keine Aufzeichnungen über die bis dato historisch einmaligen Vorgänge in Roswell gemacht hatte und das damit begründete, dass es damals Wichtigeres für ihn gab und er daher die Ereignisse aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängt habe. In einem Interview mit Bob Pratt im Jahre 1979 sagte Marcel zwar, dass „was auch immer da gefunden wurde, nicht von der Erde stammte“, doch inzwischen - und das erwähnte er auch in dem Gespräch mit Pratt - glaubte er an die reale Existenz von UFOs im Sinne von außerirdischen Raumschiffen. Mit der Veröffentlichung des ersten Buches über die Vorgänge in Roswell von Charles Berlitz und William Moore im Jahr 1980 wurde der Fall einer breiten öffentlichkeit zur Kenntnis gegeben. Und erst seit dieser Zeit wird behauptet, dass es sich bei dem Objekt, das an jenem Tag abstürzte, um ein Alien-Raumschiff handelte. Es wird auch behauptet, dass an der Absturzstelle ein oder mehrere Alien-Körper gefunden wurde, der vom Militär zur berühmten Area 51 in Nevada gebracht wurde. Es ist wichtig zu wissen, dass keiner der First-Hand-Zeugen etwas über Alien-Leichen zu berichten weiß. Der Ex-Leichenbestatter Glenn Dennis (ein Freund von Walter Haut) brachte als Zeugin die Krankenschwester Naomi Maria Selff ins Spiel, die angeblich im Sommer des Jahres 1947 die Leichen von Außerirdischen im Krankenhaus des Armee-Flugplatzes von Roswell gesehen habe. Mittlerweile aber konnte zweifelsfrei bewiesen werden, dass diese Dame nie existiert hat. Zwei weitere „Zeugen“ die von Alien-Leichen berichten - Kaufmann (alias Osborne/MacKenzie/Mr.X) und Ragsdale - können keine Beweise für ihre Behauptungen vorlegen und haben teilweise schlicht gelogen. Majestic 12 Die 1984 bekanntgeworden angeblichen Dokumente der Majestic 12 berichten vom Absturz einer Scheibe mit 4 bereits von Umwelteinflüssen stark zerstörten Leichnahmen von Aliens, allerdings steht die Authentizität dieser Dokumente in Frage. Santilli-Film 1995 wurde ein Film, der sogenannte Santilli-Film, aus dem Besitz des Londoner Filmproduzenten Ray Santilli bekannt. In dem Film, der aus den 1940er Jahren stammen soll, werden die Bilder einer angeblichen Autopsie eines Außerirdischen von der Absturzstelle gezeigt. Der Santilli-Film ließ die Debatte um den Roswellvorfall erneut entfachen. Santilli hatte den Film angeblich von einem ehemaligen amerikanischen Militärkameramann erworben. Roswell als Inspiration für Bücher und Filme Der Vorfall war eine große Inspiration für fiktionale Geschichten rund um UFOs und der UFO-Tourismus ist heute eine bedeutende Einnahmequelle für die Einwohner von Roswell. Der Ort wird außerdem in vielen Büchern, Comics, Filmen und Fernsehserien erwähnt. Im Star-Trek-Universum war das Flugobjekt beispielsweise ein Ferengi-Schiff aus der Zukunft. Eine andere Erklärung bietet die Folge Roswell that Ends well der Zeichentrick-Serie Futurama. Große Bekanntheit erreichte auch die Fernsehserie Roswell. Im Jahre 1994 wurde der Fernsehfilm Roswell mit Kyle MacLachlan und Martin Sheen gedreht. Er war eine Art Mix aus Fernsehfilm und Dokumentation, beruhte zwar auf Tatsachen, aber lässt Fragen offen und das ist sicher auch so gewollt. Fazit Zwar wurde 1994 der Roswell-Fall offiziell durch die Veröffentlichung eines Berichtes der US Air Force abgeschlossen, dennoch kursieren weiterhin hartnäckige Gerüchte über den außerirdischen Ursprung der damals gefundenen Trümmerteile. Nach so langer Zeit werden sich schwerlich neue Beweise finden lassen, die Zeugen sind inzwischen sehr alt, einige von ihnen schon verstorben, so dass Verschwörungstheoretikern, die behaupten, dass die offiziellen Stellen lügen, wohl weiterhin Gehör geschenkt werden wird. Dennoch gibt es eine interessante Pro- und Contra-Diskussion zum Thema außerirdisches Raumschiff, die überhaupt erst durch den Roswell-Vorfall entstanden ist. Bisher wird lediglich Roswell als einziger Fall gehandelt, in dem ein UFO in den Besitz der Menschheit übergegangen sein könnte, da nur in Roswell - wenn überhaupt - ein UFO auf die Erde stürzte, „liegenblieb“ und später vom amerikanischen Militär konfisziert wurde. Gern wird von Gegnern der Hypothese, dass in Roswell tatsächlich ein außerirdisches Raumschiff abgestürzt sei, folgendes zu Bedenken gegeben: Warum hat die Menschheit nach mittlerweile über 50 Jahren immer noch nicht von der revolutionären Technik der „Aliens“ profitiert? Warum sind bisher keine „fliegenden Untertassen“ entwickelt worden oder Raumantriebe, die interstellare Flüge zulassen? Warum wurden die Waffen der Aliens noch nicht kopiert und nachgebaut? Denn nach so langer Zeit wäre es doch unmöglich Erkenntnisse aus den Untersuchungen der Raumschiff-Ausstattung geheimzuhalten! Die Verfechter der These, dass in Roswell ein Raumschiff abgestürzt sei, entgegnen auf diesen Vorwurf, dass die Technologien der „Aliens“ so revolutionär seien, dass wir sie heute nicht einmal ansatzweise verstehen, nachbilden oder untersuchen könnten. Lediglich die Idee des Microchips und die des Lasers habe man „kopieren“ können. Als Argumentationsstütze für das „Unvermögen der heutigen Wissenschaft“ werden zwei Beispiele angebracht: Es sei in etwa so, als hätte man 1492 Christoph Kolumbus ein komplettes Atom-U-Boot vor die Füße gelegt und gesagt: „Hier hast du alles was du brauchst, um völlig neue Welten zu entdecken. Als zweites Beispiel wird angeführt, dass selbst die intelligentesten Wissenschaftler des beginnenden 20. Jahrhunderts überfordert gewesen wären, hätte man ihnen eine kaputte Digitaluhr gegeben, mit der Bitte sie zu reparieren. Sie wären allein schon daran gescheitert zu erkennen, dass es sich um eine Uhr handelt. Und hätte man ihnen dies gesagt, wäre es ihnen dennoch unmöglich gewesen das Prinzip dieser Uhr zu verstehen. Literatur *Philip J. Klass: The Real Roswell Crashed Saucer Coverup, Buffalo, New York 1997 ISBN 1-573-92164-5 *Kal K. Korff, : The Roswell UFO Crash: What They Don?t want You to Know, Buffalo, New York 1997 ISBN 1-573-92127-0 *Charles B. Moore, Benson Saler, Charles A. Ziegler: UFO Crash at Roswell, The Genesis of a Modern Myth, Washington 1997 ISBN 1-588-34063-5 *Karl T. Pflock: Roswell In Perspective, Fund of UFO Research Inc. P.O. Box 277, Mount Rainier, MD 20712 1994 *Uli Thieme: Neue UFO-Desinformation, in: CENAP-REPORT Nr. 238, Band 1, Mannheim 1997 *Uli Thieme (1997): 50 Jahre Roswell - Ein UFO Mythos stürzt ab, Schwäbisch Hall 1997 Eigenverlag; nur über den Autor zu beziehen: Uli Thieme, Rollhofweg 1, 74523 Schwäbisch Hall *Uli Thieme: 10 Fragen und Antworten zum sogenannten Roswell-Zwischenfall von 1947, in: Der UFO-Student Nr. 2, Band 2/2000 *USAF: The Roswell Report -Fact Vs. Fiction In The New Mexico Desert, Headquarters of the United States Air Force 1995 *USAF (1997): The Roswell Report - Case Closed, Headquarters of the United States Air Force, Government Printing Office 1997 *Klaus Webner: Wesen aus dem Weltraum? Erste Dokumentation der Welt über fotografierte Ufonauten, Wiesbaden 1993 ISBN 3-929-04901-5 Umstrittene Literatur *Charles Berlitz und William L. Moore: Der Roswell-Zwischenfall, München 1998 ISBN 3-426-72207-0 *Johannes von Buttlar: „Die Außerirdischen von Roswell'', Bergisch Gladbach 1996 ISBN 3-404-13972-0'' *Ren? Coudris: Die Botschaft von Roswell, München 1998 ISBN 3-453-13034-0 *Michael Hesemann: Jenseits von Roswell. Der Schweigevorhang l?ftet sich..., G?llesheim 1996 ISBN 3-923-65215-1 Category:UFO-Absturz Category:20. Jahrhundert